


Aborted Apologies

by writerdot



Category: House M.D.
Genre: 7x22, Gen, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: Post 7x22 "After Hours." House and Wilson discuss ways for House to make some changes.





	

They walk, slowly but surely, to the bathroom. They’re almost there when Wilson says: “I can help you, you know, to make any changes you want.”

House looks at him speculatively. “Are you saying that because you didn’t answer my call?”

“Maybe a little,” Wilson admits. “I want to help, though; you’ve got to know that. I’m s-”

“Don’t apologize,” House snaps. “I’m not blaming you.”

They’ve reached the bathroom, now, so Wilson lets it go for the moment and goes to step into it, but House gently pushes him away. “Okay, I can take it from here.”

So, Wilson lets go and watches House use the hand-holds and railings to get to the toilet. House shoots him a look and Wilson holds his hands up in surrender, pulling the door closed, but leaving it slightly ajar, just in case House needs him.

Leaning back against the adjoining wall, Wilson can’t help but berate himself, once again, for sleeping through House’s phone call. When he’d woken up and saw the missed call, he’d been unsure what to think about it, because, like a jerk, he’d thought that the one night that he’d managed to get some sleep, House would call to harass him about something stupid late at night and that he’d been lucky he’d missed it. But that thought had come to a screeching halt when he’d listened to Cuddy’s numerous voicemails; then he’d just felt guilty and horrible for not being there for House when he’d made a concerted, if desperate, effort to ask for help.

Never mind that Cuddy had informed him that he’d been the first one House had called.

“Wilson, make it stop.”

Wilson jumps at House’s sudden intrusion into his thoughts. “What? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” House answers, and Wilson can hear the toilet flush. A second later, House is flinging the door open and looking at him with a minute mixture of amusement and exasperation. “But I can hear the ‘James Wilson Guilt and Caring Train’ making a stop; it’s noisy and I’ve got a head-ache.

Wilson grabs House's arm again to throw it over his shoulder, and they begin the slow shuffle back to the bed.

“I just…can’t tell you how sorry I am that I missed your call. I haven’t slept well, and got Brown to cover anything that might go wrong for the night, so I wouldn’t be on call…That’s no excuse. You needed my help and-”

“Wilson,” House interrupts, with a slightly painful squeeze to Wilson’s shoulder. “Stop being a moron. I know how you are when you sleep. Remember the water bowl trick years ago? I got help.”

“I know, but-”

“You are right,” House says gently. “Something does need to change.”

“You said that already.” Wilson slants a glance at him. “Are you trying to drive the point home that I’m right about that to shut me up about this?”

House smirks. “Why, Wilson,” he says innocently. “Would I do that?”

Wilson snorts as they get to the bed. “Yes, actually, you would.”

“Okay, then,” House answers, and that settles the matter. “And you’re here now, which is good, because I’m hungry and I want something from Mickey’s. Not the hospital cafeteria crap."

Wilson helps House get comfortable in the bed. “Fine. Give me your credit card.”

House shakes a finger at him with a grin. “Wilson, you joker, you.”

The corners of Wilson’s lips turn up and he shakes his head again. “You want the usual?”

House nods and Wilson grabs his jacket thrown over the back of the arm-chair he’d been sitting in. Just as he reaches the door, he stops, because he has one more thing he has to say. “

“Wilson, to get out, you have to open the door.”

Wilson ignores the comment. “It won’t…it won’t happen again, House. I will set my ring-tone to the highest volume setting I can so I don’t miss anything. If you need me, ever…”

“I know,” House answers, leaning his head back against the pillow. “I know, okay? You’ve done your best to be there for me for twenty years. I think I can give you a few free passes…speaking of which, this is your last one. Just so you know.”

Wilson grins. “Right. I’ll remember that.”

He goes for the door, but just as he’s turning to leave, House calls his name. He turns to him and sees that House is fidgeting slightly with the blanket covering him.

“I’ve missed…you buying me food.”

Wilson smiles, because he understands what House is trying to say. “Me too.”

House nods slowly, then waves a hand at him. “Hungry.”

“Yes, sir,” Wilson answers. “I’ll be back soon.”

“See that you are,” House answers, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Wilson grins to himself and shakes his head, before opening the door and stepping out, the theme song to General Hospital echoing behind him.


End file.
